


Fluff Headcanons

by Vimini



Series: My boys [2]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimini/pseuds/Vimini
Summary: Some soft Headcanons for the slashers uwuThis one contains OG Michael Myers, Brahms Heelshire and Jason Voorhees
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You, Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Series: My boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596892
Kudos: 152





	1. Fluff Headcanons PT-1

**_Jason Voorhees:_ **

♥ Jason is a weak, weak man, but I don’t mean physically, no, that goshdarned moving mountain is in no way a pushover, he could probably toss you across the lake if he had a yearning to do so, but he’d never do this, not to you at least, he might do that to some less fortunate souls though. 

♥ What I mean is that this man is mentally made of marshmallows and your touch is a warm campfire to him, he melts for you every single time you even lightly run your fingers across his forearms or do something absolutely stupid and precious like kissing his mask. 

♥ He’s scared to ask for attention most of the time, you gotta understand, this man doesn’t DO gentle, he’s an well-tuned undead killing machine and well, that doesn’t add up well with having warm emotions towards someone.

♥ So he won’t ever hug you by himself, no, he’ll hover behind you and look to the ground like a kicked puppy, which might scare you at first, because having A GIANT standing at your tail is TERRIFYING, but once he let’s one of his fingers move towards your smaller hand and brush your skin lightly, you realize - Oh, OH, BABY YOU WANT MY AFFECTION??

♥ And he gives you a tiny, nervous nod and you stand there dumbfounded because how can something so wild and dangerous be this adorable?

♥ He takes it as a no and starts shuffling away, dragging his feet in disappointment, but you stop him, putting your hand in his and he seems like he’s about to cry.

♥ ~~Jason you had taken me against a tree already how can you-~~ You’ll soon find out that this man? This baby boy? He’s as somft as they get when it comes to affection. 

♥ Don’t taunt him about it though because he WILL strut all the way to the opposite side of the lake and spend a whole week there, pouting.

♥ And no sitting down with him and petting his neck won’t change his mi– Just kidding it absolutely does how could he say no to you?

♥ Please, make sure to touch him every single day, at least once, so he knows that you love him and care for him and aren’t with him just because you’re scared he’ll kill you. P L E A S E.

♥ Still, it’s bizzare how Jason can just do a 180 and go from hard steel to somft baby in _seconds._

_**Brahms Heelshire:** _

♥ Brahms is chaotic energy incarnated, you can never really expect what way he’ll act today and what the other. Sure, there’s your schedule, which has seen some improvements after you accepted him, the real him, but still he’s a damn mystery.

♥ You’re used to ‘baby’ Brahmsy, the cuddly, messy boy that towers over you, but catches your hands like a little kiddo, swinging them side to side and giggling in his child mimicking voice, happy as can be.

♥ But there’s another side to the Heelshire’s son that you still don’t really know how to handle, the adult part. Brahms is in all ways a gentle man, you can tell you’re dealing with this side immediately, noticing the difference in how he gently parts your fingers and intertwines them with his own, much longer ones, bringing them to your shoulders and hugging you from behind, letting his naked face nuzzle into your neck with a soft sigh. This Brahms is warm, caring, no trace of his bratty attitude left as he cradles you into his freshly washed chest, petting your hair and whispering soft declarations of love in your ear, almost tearing up when you reply in kind. 

♥ You love both sides of him equally, but this one makes you weak, the way he lets you lay on his chest, huddled on a big arm chair and reading a book together, in quiet, looking at each other’s eyes before turning a page silently, making sure the other one got to read everything.

♥ His heart beats softly and for once he allows his breathing to even, pressing his scarred lips to the top of your hair and ruffling is softly much to your quiet protest, which he laughs at, oh so sweetly in his normal, lovely voice.

♥ For once you close your eyes first, feeling safe enough to doze off in his arms, hugged into his soft cardigan and taking in his scent. He noticed how your breathing slows to soft huffs and with a sigh closes the book, marking the passage, before securing his arms behind your back and under your legs, picking you up like you were made of glass.

♥ Brahms won’t tell you this, because it’s embarrassing to him, but those moments of sobriety and normalcy are as dear to his soul as they are for you and he wishes every day could be like that, quiet and relaxed, but his mind won’t allow them to be.

♥ He won’t go to sleep with you that night, but he’ll stay close by, lighting a candle and falling deep in thought as he watches you smile happily through your dreams, making his own mouth rise in a warm joy. God, what did he ever do to deserve you?

**_Michael Myers (OG):_ **

♥ All of us have a survival instinct of some sorts and in this moment yours was telling you to move away from the bloody man in front of you, don’t look him in the eyes, keep a distance, so his anger doesn’t reach you too.

♥ Michael had just murdered a man in front of you, that was a first. Sure, he came home bloody on multiple occasions, but this was so much different.

♥ You saw him slam the poor soul’s face against a wall, making it collapse just with two hits, nothing less than rage shining in his beautiful, blue eye.

♥ That man was an intruder, an invader, a thief, you presumed, seeing as he came in through a window upstairs, but still, he was a person and seeing someone die in front of you is not very calming.

♥ Your eyes focused on the bloody mess at Michael’s feet, making yourself smaller, wishing to disappear as you can feel his gaze burn into you, a cold shiver running down your spine, making you whimper the moment he makes a step closer.

♥ One step turns into several, as he closes the distance between your two in a second and presses his palm against your mouth, silencing your panicked scream. He says something, but your brain is too bewildered to understand what as you try to pry away from his iron grasp, run from this alien white mask, covered in gore and dirty.

♥ But your name makes you jump back to attention, eyes focusing a bit more, finally coming to an understanding that he’s not hurting you, he’s not pinning you down, he’s holding you, close, so you can feel his heat, forehead pressed to his chest, his other hand on your lower back, drawing soothing circles with his thumb and making shushing sounds, rocking you back and forth ever so lightly, an action that seemed so out of character for him that you questioned if it was actually happening or if he had already stabbed you and you were hallucinating because of the blood loss, but then again, nothing hurt you except for your heart that was struggling to pump blood into your shaking body.

♥ “ **Breathe.** “ he rasps an order and you obey, realizing that you’ve been holding air in this whole time and you can feel his hold tighten as he relaxes a bit, his brown locks mixing with your own hair and tickling your forehead slightly. “ **Good.** ” he whispers against your skin and you can feel his mouth move against you, shifting your hair.

♥ Then you look up, still shaking, and gasp. He laughs lightly at your mouth staying agape and for once you can see the corner of his mouth rise in a smirk. 

♥ His big hands cup your face and you watch his eagle-like eyes inspect you, his features relaxing further when he concluded you’re not hurt and your breathing is evening out. He was right to assume taking the mask off for once would help, he hated it, but it payed off.

♥ “ **Leave.** ” He orders you again and you stay amazed at how sharp his jaw is and how it moves when he talks. “ **I will clean.** ” he huffs, clearly unhappy and only now do you realize he’s talking to you, actually talking to you.

♥ You catch your breath and tug on the sleeve of his coveralls with all the carefulness you can muster. He turns, giving you a sharp stare and looks away when you shiver. Still you manage. “Th-thank you, Michael.” you can see his hair move in a nod and not risking pissing him off you take your hand away then hurry downstairs, turning the TV on to calm your nerves down. This whole thing was too much.

♥ After quite a while you can feel the couch being pressed in by an unknown weight and you see your partner, still unmasked and now a bit bloody on his face, starring down at you, his hands pulling your head back gently, which surprises you more than it should, but him caressing your cheeks assures you that you’re definitely bleeding out on the floor. Except you’re not and you have no idea how to handle this situation.

♥ He leans in, pressing a small kiss on your soft lips, then staying close so your eyes are focused on his. “ **NEVER run from me.** ” it’s both a plea and a threat, and you gulp in understanding, giving him a tiny, constrained nod. His eyes smile at that and he lets you go, disappearing for the night like he usually does, mask back in it’s place.

♥ This day was way too much and your body agreed, falling on the couch and shutting down completely.


	2. Fluff Headcanons PT-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is with RZ's Mikey, Thomas and Bubba.  
> I'm kinda more meh about this one but I hope you like it!

**_Bubba Sawyer:_ **

♥ Bubba’s whole existence is softness personified. This boy is the walking manifestation of warm summer days at the beach with wind blowing in your face, but keeping the sand away, he’s the ice cream, the laughter and the joy of lying face-front in the sun, with the essence of dummy that comes with the realization that you did not put on sunscreen and are now burned. Worth it.

♥ Just the way he waves his hands in excitement when he sees you after a long time (so more than 6 minutes) is enough to make your day so much better than it was before and you ain’t even close to him yet. 

♥ He’s the essence of love, pulling you into a tight bear hug, enveloping you in his soft self, squishing air out of your longs and nuzzling your cheeks with his masked ones, it’s a bit disgusting, really, but he’s so happy to do it that you honestly don’t even care.

♥ Bubba’s a damn gentleman is what he is. He’ll take your coat if you’ve been out, sit you down, undo your shoes, pass you your slippers and proceed to take of that funny looking hat he gave you at some point and that funky scarf you’re wearing that was Nubbin’s gift, you don’t dare to question where either of them got those things, but you adore them never the less, makes you feel like a part of the family and I mean - You are! You’re Bubba’s darling! His angel, his everything! 

♥ He makes sure you know that by showering your freezing face with warm, sloppy kisses and pulling you into another hug, gasping in offence when you weasel your hands under his shirt, stealing his warmth.

♥ This man is a gosh darn walking radiator, fight me on this, I WILL WIN.

♥ Once you’re all dressed for staying home he takes your comparably tiny hands and after being stuck with an awestruck expression for a moment (because how can your skin feel so nice to touch?!) he’ll guide you to the main room and sit you down for a nice, warm meal.

♥ He’s already eaten, so instead he crouches by the table and looks at you lovingly, with those big, adorable eyes. And when you pet his head they close in immediate bliss and he shifts to hug your waist and lie his head on your lap while you’re still eating.

♥ In that way he’s like a cat, you’re stuck now, you cannot move him until you finish your soup. By then he’ll leave by himself to show you proudly a platter of cookies he made with his brother.

♥ They might or might not have razors in them, knowing his bastard brother, so he cracks each one of them open to check if he’s right. Yes, he is. With a lot of huffs he steps out of the room to be angry at Nubbins and you can’t help but laugh a little.

♥ And no, Nubbins doesn’t hate you… he’s just… being Nubbins.

♥ After a few rumbles and crashes your boy is back, dusting off his hands in an almost comedic way and picks you up without a warning to carry you to a couch with a TV in front of it.

♥ He sits you down, pats your head to make you stay and you nod at him with a happy smile, watching him leave and come back just a moment later with the cracked cookies. Scooting you over a bit he sits down, the couch creaking under his weight ever so slightly and he puts the platter on the small coffee table before lying down and pulling you on top of him, gently, carefully and only once he notices that he’s alright with moving you.

♥ The satisfied noise he makes once you’re on his chest and belly force you to hold back a squeak, because it’s just so adorable. 

♥ “You’re taking a nap, Bubba?” You ask gleefully, pinching his masked nose lightly. He nods eagerly and just huff a laughter. “Okay, but an hour and no longer, okay? I got work to do.” He pouts a bit and traps you in his arms. You’re not going anywhere before he gets his rest, he’s worked hard for it!

♥ The TV is turned on and before you know it your boy is snoring underneath you, his expression stuck in a stupid little smile that makes your heart flutter.

♥ I hope you don’t need to pee, because you’re stuck on him for an hour now.

**_Thomas Hewitt:_ **

♥ Moving in with Thomas ( _ ~~without a real choice, but you CAN’T complain~~_ ) turned out to make your days way more busy, with Luda Mae and Hoyt keeping you on your feet, tending to the house, it’s surroundings and it’s occupants if they needed anything. Thomas had a similar treatment, but being a country boy he was used to it, your city self couldn’t get accustomed that fast, so you worked slower than him, but a bit were a bit more careful with every task, so Luda was more than happy to have you help. Less dishes being broken that way and all.

♥ So at the end of the day you’d be completely wasted and wanting nothing more to just sit down and rest, but almost always Monty would call you to do one more thing, just to see you frown and pout and mope your way back to him to ask what he wanted.

♥ Except this time you don’t make it to his wheelchair, being lifted in the air and placed on a firm shoulder, your hands hitting a familiar, muscular back and your eyes spotting a very squeezable butt that could only belong to Tommy.

♥ Monty’s about to say something, but the Behemoth is quick to turn to him and squint his eyes, daring him to steal you away from him when it was HIS time to have you to himself.

♥ You weren’t dating, at least not yet ~~( _at least you’re pretty sure you ain’t???_ )~~, but you were dear to him and each time someone made you do something when he was just about to grab you he grew just a bit more agitated and it showed. His walk was stiffer, more determined than usual and you were happy that his frame was so solid, keeping you from bouncing with his every step, huffing something under his breath, but you knew better than to expect any words to actually come out. Though he did speak sometimes, simple words, nothing more.

♥ He brought you upstairs into the room he rarely uses and slammed the door behind him with another huff, letting you slip down from his shoulders, you then giggling at his tired eye roll. You knew Hoyt made him chase after a group of teens today, too lazy to do his own damn work, so this Giant was W A S T E D.

♥ To confirm that, he kicked his boots off and slammed onto his bed, jumping a bit as he hit the mattress face first, groaning into the soft pillows. You couldn’t help but laugh at how over-dramatic he was being. Very few people knew this, but Tommy is a sassy bastard when he’s not around Hoyt.

♥ With another creak you saw Thomas turning, a lazy smile hidden under his mask, nudging his head towards the dresser, where a radio was laying, a few CDs right next to it. “Ya want me to play us somethin’?” You asked and he nodded quickly, sitting up and hunching forward slightly, eyes fixed on you as you looked through the albums. “Metallica will do?” you didn’t look back this time, so he just hummed in agreement and lied back down, letting the soft bass at the start of Enter Sandman hush his mind.

♥ This man looks so damn peaceful when his eyes are closed, his usually furrowed brows relaxing and head bobbing slightly to the rhythm of the music, barely paying any attention to you moving onto the bed and sitting on your legs right next to his chest, only opening one eye to see what you were up to.

♥ Didn’t expect to see you pouting though.

♥ Quietly you poked his covered cheek and he understood, lifting his tired body up and turning so you faced his back. Your heart skipped a beat, realizing how much trust he was putting in you, as your small fingers undid the belt that held the dark leather mask to his face, his hair falling down in cascades as he pulled it off, his breath stuttering slightly. It did every time, because even if he trusted you not to make fun of him or flinch in disgust, his trauma was still there and just like always he moved to press himself into the pillows as quick as possible, grunting, clearly displeased.

♥ Taking the opportunity you climb on his back and lay down, groaning as you felt every muscle on your poor, sore back relax. He laughed under you when your arms went around his neck in a nuzzling hug, turning his face to look at you and blushed ever so slightly when your lazy smile welcomed him.

♥ ”Allo, handsome.” You joked and he huffed in annoyance, lifting himself and throwing you off him in the process, letting you fall to his side with a small ‘oof’. “Rude.”

♥ He knew, but it’s an eye for an eye. At least now he’s actually facing you and you grin at his face, disfigured as it might be, you honestly didn’t care.

♥ ‘Sad But True’ rolled on and he starred at the radio, letting his head rest on his fist. Not a favorite for either of you, but still good. 

♥ You adored those evenings with Thomas, quiet, calm, chill, spent on listening to music and helping each other relax, cuddling, laughing at each other, play wrestling, banging you heads to the rhythm of the music and massaging sore muscle if needed. Tommy was great at the last part, well, he was amazing at all of those things, but his fingers were literal magic, kneading your back just right for you to relax, not even expecting you to do the same, because he knew your fingers hurt when you massaged him, muscle does that and it makes your hands sore after.

♥ But with those darling moments it always made you wonder just WHAT were you. It wasn’t just a friendship, you weren’t dating and there was no sex involved so, what then?

♥ Not bearing the question any longer you shoot up, startling him a bit and pinning him under you, eyes determined, making him chuckle at your sudden courage, ready to pounce back if you wanted to wrestle. “Thomas Hewitt Brown.” You start and he tilts his head in confusion, one brow raised, waiting for your next words - what did he do NOW? “What…” your gaze shifted to the side, not unnoticed by him and now both of you were blushing slightly. “What… am I to you?” finally you break the silence and look back at him, only to find his eyes wide in shock.

♥ It wasn’t your question, but the sudden realization that he has NO IDEA.

♥ Cue the slightly panicked shrug and him sitting up, holding you in place on his lap, making you blush at just how close he was. Usually neither of you would mind, but now with both your thoughts racing and ‘Wherever I May Roam’ surprisingly rolling up, the closeness was suffocating.

♥ He looks away, thumbs drawing circles in you back, furrowing his brows before smiling lightly, a cocky grin and a spark of deviousness in his eye as he pulled you closer to him by gently placing his hand at the back of your head.

♥ ”Tommy?” you asked, your body trembling when his dark eyes met yours in a heated daze, asking for something and when he inched closer, tilting his head slightly to the side and you didn’t shove away he knew he found his answer, kissing your lips softly, his heart clenching with pure joy and warmth when you kissed back, again and again, sweetly and carefully. Once he pulled away you were both blushing like crazy and with a happy giggle he pushed you down to his chest and slammed his back into the bed.

♥ You were huffing and puffing in embarrassment and he just laughed, petting your hair.

♥ “That answers no–” **“Mine.”** He cut you off and you rose slightly, amazed to hear his voice vibrating through his huge chest, the cocky grin not leaving his lips. With another huff you decided to just lay on him, digging your chin into his chest in a form of revenge, feeling his whole body shake in warm laughter.

♥ “FINE. But that doesn’t explain a thing!” you groan jabbing at his side with your fingers and the way he catches your hand you know that you just brought a round of rough housing on yourself. “Oh, you’re ON.” you hiss and attack his sides, determined to win against him this time.

♥ Spoilers: You absolutely won… not.

**_Michael Myers (RZ):_ **

♥ To say that Mikey is a problem child would be a SEVERE understatement.

♥ It’s not even his violent tendencies or his obsessive behavior, but the years he spent in the sanitarium, being feared by every single nurse, orderly, guard and doctor taught him, that he has enough power to just take what he wants whenever he wants it.

♥ Even if it meant holding you hostage in his ridiculously huge and strong arms, pressing his chin against the top of your head and sitting on the floor, because your protests made you fall of the couch and he’s NOT giving you the chance to slip away from him AGAIN.

♥ You’re both sitting there, brows furrowed, because he won’t let you go shopping and you are STARVING and it’s HIS fault because he’s just too damn big for his own good and ate ALL YOUR FOOD.

♥ And he won’t even apologize! No, instead he’s forcing you to give him love and affection! That touch starved bastard!

♥ “You’re such a dick.” you groan , trying to jab him with your elbows, but his hold is just too tight. Noticing your struggles he tenses his muscle to squeeze you inside him, making you squeak at the sudden tightness. “MICHAEL!!” you raise your tone and he groans, standing up with you and before you can even think of breaking free he’s throwing you on the sofa, falling onto you right after, knocking the air out of your lungs. “MICHAAAAEEEEEL!!!” you whine, shoving his arms to no avail. You know damn well that his gosh darn mountain of a man ain’t moving an inch unless he wants to humor you and he’s being a grumpy bastard right now.

♥ A low growl runs through his throat and his gaze shots up to you, making you shut up immediately. “ **Shut up and pet me.** ”he complains, nuzzling into your chest angrily like a damned child. 

♥ You open your mouth wide, shocked, appalled, distraught, how DARE HE.

♥ “MICHAEL I’M STARVIIIIIIING!!” you moan, slipping your hands from under him (he let you because how are you supposed to pet him otherwise) and brutally ruffling his mane of dirty blonde hair. He catches your hands and squints at you, huffing a loose strand of hand off his face, unmasked for once. You gulp and push further into the sofa, making yourself smaller as he loomed over you, a wide grin slowly rising on his face as he realized something that would give so much trouble. “Michael… we’re both adults… be rational.” you try to reason with him, but he’s already off you, moving towards the kitchen to look for something. Your face pales as you realize what he’s look for and jump of the sofa in PURE FEAR.

♥ You can hear a faint hum of approval as he found the object and is now turning towards you, his eyes squinted in a sinister smile and soon you can hear the whip of rope being pulled together, a lumbering laughter echoing from his chest. 

♥ “Mikey, no.” you warn.

♥ “ **Run.** ” But his warning sounds stronger, and you’re sprinting off with a laughing shriek as he chases after you with a wide, childish grin on his face.


End file.
